


La La Land

by hecacs



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Break Up, Inspired by La La Land (2016), M/M, Moving On, Realization, bts - Freeform, jungkook is an amazing singer, taehyung is a realist, taekook, vkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecacs/pseuds/hecacs
Summary: where Jeon Jungkook falls in love for the boy who reminds him of reality and realizes that there's a price to pay in dreaming.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 1





	La La Land

_"Jungkook! Jungkook!"_

The handsome young man turned around to face a disheveled stranger with his hands on his knees, breath heaving. "May I help you?" the young man asked as he faced him with a confused expression, wondering how this stranger dared to call him by his first name. The disheveled stranger stood up straight and fixed his hair, holding his hand out with a smile. "My name is Jimin. Park Jimin. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions and if you could be the next inspiration for my book?"

Park Jimin.

That name rang a bell in his head and all of a sudden, he remembered. He's a famous author with stories reaching the New York Times' credentials to stand as the #1 book author and every month, he wins first place. To be able to serve as an inspiration for others was a good enough sign to give hope to others so he took Jimin's hand and shook it eagerly. With a bright smile on his lips, he spoke. "I'm glad. Where shall we go?"

Park Jimin's place was a grand castle to be called a home with plain white walls decorated with ornate art pieces and ceilings of each room adorned with chandeliers, Jungkook found himself staring in wonder for it. He wasn't one for expensive houses but he liked spacious areas where he was free to roam and try new things that could inspire him to create something new. He remembered someone that always told him to follow his dreams and heart, regardless of whatever came or stood in his way. He took the cup of tea from the table and took a quick sip while Jimin rummaged through his items and took out a very thick journal and a few pens. "Are you ready?" He asked Jungkook who only nodded. "Well, where did you say your success began?"

"My success?"

He thought and wandered about. Music was Jungkook's passion, you see. Everywhere he went, he would always pick up something that could keep his heart beating and feet busy to dance or hit his body to the right rhythm that he heard from wherever. As a child, you are always discouraged from following things your heart desires that have no regards to money or a favorable outcome. That's why when he chose to pursue music, his parents almost disowned him but being their only child and a son, gave him money and a tugged a few strings to help him get along his way without finishing his college works. His old surname, Jeon, was taken away and he was given Méreaux as a new alibi. A few years later, working at a terrible bar, he was kicked out and fired from his job for trying his own ideas about modern music. A stranger came to compliment him but he was too blinded by humiliation and the following sound of laughter from the bar that he pushed the man away, going straight back home. It was then, after a few months, that his partner for a new job at a play did he meet the stranger he so rudely turned away from. His name was Kim Taehyung and boy, did he enjoy making his life go from miserable to somehow, better. A 360 degree turn from what he was used to.

He had helped Jungkook to be preferable from those always chosen and he became an overnight success, both of them living the life they've always wanted. Taehyung was a singer and actor while Jungkook was the latter, his voice reaching out to hundreds and thousands of people one at a time. But the hype of living the life of his dreams didn't last long when a new trend waved over his life like a typhoon, destroying his dreams. Every last bit of it into smithereens and he had to commit to something else for the sake of his career and fans. His success had given him almost everything that he had wanted except joy for it wasn't what he had been yearning for alone. All his ideas and thoughts for something new were either thrown away or just not thought about at all. It was agonizing; to accept love and attention yet think that you don't deserve it at all as it wasn't what you loved. It wasn't what your heart desired and one man saw through his beautiful smile of a façade that it began. Where he began to lose what stayed and achieve something new. However, despite Taehyung's constant reminder that things done not dreamed about will only destroy him, he turned a deaf ear to his retorts and focused solely on what is done now.

The fight lasted for days on end. Taehyung shouted at him for not being able to follow his dreams while he shouted at Taehyung for only loving him when he was at his worst, never at his best. It was then they realized that the best thing to do was to let each other go which is how he found himself, against a wall with Taehyung holding him still in place; trapped in euphoria and unable to determine the difference between letting go or being free. "You will find love, Jungkook. I know you will." Taehyung said as he cupped his cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb as he leaned over to plant a kiss on his forehead. But before he could, he held his face and kissed him square on the lips; heart almost breaking when he felt Taehyung hesitate and he knew, right there, that Taehyung chose to fulfill his dreams than to bring himself down so Jungkook could stand tall. It wasn't selfish of his love to choose but it broke his heart knowing that this would be the last time he would be able to hold his world in his arms, knowing the next time he would, he would be somebody else's. He pulled away to see Taehyung's tear stricken face and cried softly, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. "I chose you everyday, dear. Until my last breath and at my last lifetime, it is to you whom I entrust with my poor heart." Jungkook said and he pulled him close, engulfing the small frame of the boy who could never be his even with a change of heart.

It was then that he walked out of his ex-lover's place that he realized that life truly is unfair. It will give you something worth dying for but it will take away something from you that you strive to live on for. It is both a blessing and a curse to receive and to be taken away. There, he knew that whatever was given to him now, he will do his best to make it much better as it was before and to ensure that his success now, would be known by all tenfold of his life's work. He did not lose and kneel at everybody else's feet to be weak or to be seen as low. No, he would only work harder. And he would be standing among the best; if not, he would be the best.

"Jungkook?"

He snapped back to reality and almost dropped the cup of tea in his hands as he turned to look back at him. "I-I'm sorry. Could you repeat the question?" Jimin laughed aloud and patted his arm as though consoling as child. "Dear boy, I asked if you could remember the beginning of you success!" His features softened and he closed his eyes for a moment, seeing the eyes and lips of the child who started it all; seeing his child like self in a mirror in the back of his mind and he opened them to see Jimin waiting patiently. He put the cup down and spoke, "It began when I—" and began to tell the story of the success of his club, "La La Land."

_—Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> yep, this was based off of the movie!


End file.
